Limits
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: Gigi Rueda is many things. Human is one of them. And though she's a gossip, she has limits. Just like any other human being.


**Hello! Welcome to hell week! Where I'm extremely bitchy, because a group of men have decided to take little chainsaws to my insides. Lol. So... I got to thinking and realized, no one gives Gigi enough credit. When you think about it, she never did anything unforgivable, yet she got treated badly. And when I reread How Could You, I came across a line where she mentioned having limits. So... here's a story based on that.**

 **I hope my pain is amusing, and that you enjoy this. You better fuckin like it! Lel... Still though, enjoy. I'm not that mean. *silently wraps hand around virtual battle axe***

 **Disclaimer: EWW isn't mine. This story is pretty angsty, and u guess could be considered something that involves depression. Kind of. So, that's my warning.**

* * *

Gigi Rueda is only human.

Sure, she's a major gossip. Yes, she invades people's privacy too often. Way too often, even she'll admit it. She enjoys information, and spreading it. She loves doing interviews, editing, and everything else that comes with being a blogger.

But she's human. And all humans have limits.

There is an almost endless list of things she'll do. Eavesdropping, absolutely. Hacking, of course. The occasional lie, she's guilty.

But she still has rules. There are things she won't do. Some things just don't belong in a blog post.

Her biggest one is loss. There is no way in hell she's going to gossip about that. If someone dies, the most that will ever happen is a tribute. With permission from the person's loved ones.

She's been in the position of a grieving person before. Her grandmother, with whom she was extremely close with, died when she started sixth grade. She loved gossip magazines. Hence, the start of Miss Information.

If anyone had gossiped about her grandmother, she'd be extremely angry. Murderous, even.

Big breakups, or massive fights also don't. Cheating, abuse of any kind, or simply just a breakup so bad that one or both parties are miserable beyond the reach of words puts a stop sign up. Permanently for all but the last. And only if she gets the ok.

She's never been in love. Her gossip habits made everyone either hate her, or be scared of her. Hell, even Diego seemed to hate her some days. She's never been told she's worth loving.

She focused so much on the Jemma-Demma love triangle, and then the quadrangle with Dia, because it was fascinating to her. Emma somehow had two boys in love with her, effortlessly. Honestly, it made her almost jealous. She's never known that feeling, felt the way Emma described feeling around Jax on the rare occasion that she got an interview. It's not possible.

Sometimes she wants to hang it all up. She's in twelfth grade now. This had been a way to cope at first. Now, look what she had to show for all her work. Basically nothing.

She will never harm friends and family. Sometimes she embarasses them, or posts something that pissed them off. But when it comes down to it, hurting those she loves is wrong.

Diego doesn't know, but she knows about his powers. Has for over a year now. It breaks her heart every day to know that her twin genuinely thinks that if he were to tell her about magic she'd screw him, and those she loved, over. That's wrong.

Sometimes she thinks no one remembers that she's a human being. Her habits define her to everyone, and they think there's wifi where her heart should be. But if that's the case, why wouldn't she do the stuff that tabloids aren't scared to? Why would she hold back if she didn't care?

She wouldn't. She holds back because she does care, and she's human.

Human beings have limits.

Pregnancy is another one of them. No matter who you are, if she finds out something like that her mouth shuts. She loves watching documentaries and such on teen pregnancy. She's seen the struggle those girls must deal with, nine out of ten times because they loved their boyfriend and sometimes stuff just happens.

And it always starts with some gossiping bitch that didn't think of that girl's well being. Gigi Rueda hated those people. That was far from what she'd lower herself to. Whether the girl was Emma, or Hailey Michaels. It's going too far. That's what makes those girls suicidal.

Sebastian even questions her sometimes. "Is this legal?" "Are you sure they won't mind?" "Gigi, think about the lines you're crossing."

He's supposed to be her best friend. Her right hand man, partner in crime, whatever else your best friend is. That's the way it was, from day one. But even he seems to think she's a robot. Like she's limitless. But, she's still human. A living, loving, breathing creature that has limits.

She feels. It hurts when she sees him with his girlfriend. He is considered human. He's considered capable of love. He's the one person she thought she'd ever have that got it.

But she was wrong. What a surprise, Miss Information was wrong.

She has to say that the 'worst' she's ever done was making that 'most likely to stay together in the event of teenage pregnancy' poll. It was just a little joke, something fun to reveal on Valentine's day. But what a surprise, her brother said she took it too far.

Every. Other. Fucking. Person. Found. It. Funny. She was just having fun. It was basically a compliment, congrats, your relationship is strong! But noo... god knows it was horrible.

She can be helpful. She is good at covering stuff up. She is good at bringing people together. One time, Jax and Emma ignored each other for a week. Andi and Phillip went to her, and with some basic hacking and two hours, problem solved! Back to making out at all hours of the day.

Did anyone ever credit her for that? Ha, no way.

She is not a robot. She's human. Like everyone else. Magic powers or not, everyone is underneath. She is alive.

But can she show that? No. What does her mom say when she talks to her? 'Stop gossiping and people will stop doing this, honey.' No, they won't. No one has seen her as a human since fourth grade.

So she hides in plain sight, right there in front of a camera. She sees the people around her happy. She watches her brother hide magic because she can't be trusted. And the whole time, she's thinking one thing:

"If you only knew, I'm still human. Humans have limits."

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked it. Review? I'm less likely to kill you in your sleep...**

 **Sorry, my sense of humor is very grim right now. I promise, I'm not aggressive. I'm just in pain.**


End file.
